


Roommates

by PotterCrew



Series: Pottercrew's tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, kitchen hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: As if they thought they could stay roommates forever.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my tumblr

**Hi <3 you’re probably going to see this on all the prompts I post aha but I am so sorry this was so late! Uni has been difficult and I’m so bad at dealing with stress aha. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I really liked writing this and I was honestly planning a whole story out in me head but I’ve got so many going that I had to control myself and keep this short I hope you don’t mind. P.s I’m sorry if the smut is awkward aha I’m not used to writing it without a large plot which I only have myself to blame for tbh aha x**

 

**Warning!! Nsfw Drarry!**

 

Harry was standing in the kitchen in a threadbare shirt, that Draco knew he brought from his first ever gig in Birmingham five years ago with Luna, and his pyjama bottoms that were originally a light grey but were now had a tinge of pink when Draco had fucked up the first load of washing he had ever done in the first week they had moved in together, and Draco felt it again. That sudden longing that he thought he had in control, but it seemed it was back in full force.

Remembering small details about everything Harry was wearing? Draco knew he was fucked.

He tried to ignore it as he made his way towards the kettle for his morning cup of tea but that brought him right next to Harry. He smelled like coffee and toast, a mix of smells that Draco would never find attractive but he guessed everything was possible. Harry was buttering said toast when he turned to Draco and gave a sleepy smile, and that’s when Draco knew he was truly done for. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and was suddenly aware he had no control of his breathing. He tried to smile back but it felt hollow.

“Someone’s a moody shit this morning” Harry joked, smiling that fucking smile that had Draco’s hand on the kettle’s handle tightening. He wanted to touch Harry, to run his hands over that golden skin and into the curls that were tied at the top of Harry’s head. He could barely hear over the ringing in his ears.

Harry just snorted at his silence and turned towards the fridge and before Draco knew what he was doing, his hand shot out and grabbed Harry’s wrist. Harry startled and turned around, eyebrows nearly up to his hairline.

“Any reason for this?” He gestured towards Draco’s hand around his arm with an easy smile.

Draco couldn’t stop his body from moving forwards into Harry’s space and he felt his breath quickening as the smile from Harry’s face vanished as his eyes fell to Draco’s lips.

“What are you doing?” It was whispered and Draco stepped even closer, felt Harry’s breath on his face.

“I don’t-” Draco whispered back, not able to pull his eyes away from Harry’s lips. “Fuck” He pressed forward, sliding his lips against harry’s. He felt Harry start but he didn’t pull away.

“Fuck” Harry murmured against his lips and Draco was about to pull back when Harry’s hands shot into Draco’s hair and pulled him closer, lips pressing against Draco’s. Draco moaned and slid his hand from Harry’s wrist to his bicep, clinging to him. This was such a bad idea but Draco couldn’t stop himself from doing it. All of his years of fantasizing swept over him and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. Harry took that moment to slip his tongue into Draco’s mouth and Draco couldn’t stop this now if he tried. He was done for and it was all Harry’s fault.

He felt himself being pushed up against the kitchen counter and bucked up against Harry, pushing his tongue against Harry’s as Harry’s hands flew to Draco’s hips. Draco took this time to pull the bobble out of Harry’s hair and pushed his hands into it, feeling excitement flash through him as Harry groaned.  

Nothing Draco had experienced compared to the feeling of kissing Harry James Potter. Was Harry just an amazing kisser? Or was the years of built up sexual frustration adding to it? Or was it their past? Draco thought it was probably all three as Harry grinding Draco into the kitchen counter and licked his way in his mouth.

“Up” Harry growled, grabbing the backs of Draco’s thighs and Draco felt his world explode. He pushed off the ground and Harry lifted him onto the counter and wrapped Draco’s legs back around his hips. Harry’s mouth never lift his. Draco knew it would be like this, whenever he allowed himself to think about it. He knew Harry would be just as intense as he was in normal life in bed, it would have been silly to think anything else.

Draco pulled back and smiled as Harry’s lips followed before stopping. Harry’s pupils were blown wide, his lips red and wet and his hair a mess down to his shoulders.

“Harry” Harry’s eyes snapped from his mouth up to his eyes “Do you want this?”

“Yes” Harry breathed out sliding his hands up Draco’s thighs “So much”

“Merlin” Draco moaned as those hands slid around and pulled his closer so he could feel Harry’s erection through his bottoms.

“Do you?” Harry asked, not looking away.

“Yes” It turned into a hiss as Harry leant forwards and licked a line up Draco’s throat, coming to a stop to bite his earlobe.

“Good” Harry husked in his ear and Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head. Although he knew that Harry would be this intense didn’t mean he was prepared for it. Merlin he was hard.

He reached down and gripped Harry’s arse, pulling him closer so their erections rubbed against each other through their thin clothing. Harry reached in between their bodies and ran his fingers under Draco’s lounge pants.

“Can I?”

“Yes, God yes”

He could feel Harry’s smile against his neck but all his attention soon singled onto the hand that was pushing its way down the front of his pants and wrapping around his dick.

“Fuck” He stuttered out.

“You feel so good Draco”

“Don’t say things like that if you want this to last Potter” Harry just laughed in response and started stroking Draco’s cock in long hard tugs before pulling away. Draco moaned at the loss of contact and Harry snorted at him. Draco didn’t expect it to be like this, so easy, so comfortable. He would have thought it would have been all awkward fumbling and apologies but it was the opposite. He and Harry had always been fucking weird.

He held his hand out and Draco swore as a tube of lube came flying out of Harry’s room and into his palm. “Need this” was all he said and Draco didn’t even get a chance to voice how hot that was before Harry was back on him.

Harry pushed Draco’s legs open and popped the lid open of the lube. Draco reached out and slid his hands back into Harry’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

He hissed as Harry’s hand slipped back over his dick, cold with lube.

“Sorry”

“It’s okay” Draco gasped back as Harry started to really tug him off.

“How do you like it?” Harry asked him between kisses.

“Harder on the stroke up”

Harry did just that and Draco saw stars, Harry was far too good at this, he was going to finish before they had even started. He pulled at Harry’s waistband impatiently and Harry sniggered as his hands slipped.

“Impatient much?”

“I need to touch you”

Harry swore and used his free hand to help Draco push his bottoms down and Draco saw his dick pop free.

“Fucking hell” Harry was fucking beautiful and Draco couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner. He had been sleeping across the hall from this the whole time?

He couldn’t reach the tube of lube so he pushed Harry’s hand off his dick and started pumping himself. “Come here”

Harry groaned and pushed forwards so that their cocks were touching and Draco tried to fit his hand around them both and gave them a tug.

“Fucking fuck” Harry rushed, throwing his head back.

“Yeah”

Harry pushed his hips forwards in time with Draco’s strokes before he put his hand over Draco’s riding it out with him.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of their breathing the noises their hands made. It was too much, the feeling of Harry’s dick against his own felt glorious and Draco never wanted it to end. But he could feel it in the way his balls tightened and he sped up his hand, hoping that Harry was close to.

“Harry I’m-”

“Me too” Harry breathed and with his free hand pulled Draco into a filthy kiss which had Draco spiralling over the edge.

He moaned into Harry’s mouth as he felt himself cum, the thought of it going over Harry’s own cock and hand had it hitting harder.

“Jesus” Harry pushed his hips into Draco’s and Draco watched as he came, head thrown back and hand flying over his dick.

Harry fell into Draco and it was all Draco could do to not fall back. It had been a while since he had felt this satisfied and he never wanted to leave the heat of Harry’s body that was pressing up against him. But soon the ache in his arse from sitting on the hard marble countertop became too much to ignore and he pushed lightly on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry moved back and fell into one of the two kitchen chairs behind him, looking to all the world as satisfied as Draco felt.

“Fucking hell” Harry said, looking up at Draco.

“You swear a lot”

“So do you!” Harry retorted, watching Draco slide off the counter and onto his feet. Draco’s legs felt dead and his arse was aching like a bitch but merlin did he feel good.

“That was-”

“Yeah” Harry said at the same time. They started at each other. Draco standing with his dick out and cum over the hem of his nightshirt and Harry lounging in the kitchen chair, stains on his bottoms.

“Ummm” Draco couldn’t think what to say.

“I can’t believe we did that” Harry said and Draco felt a panic start to rise. Hary must of seen it as he rushed “Not in a bad way, god not in a bad way-just that, fuck I’ve been thinking about that for ages”

Draco had to lean against the counter at that. Harry had been thinking about wanking him off for ages? “Me too” He admitted, feeling the back of his neck heat under Harry’s stare.

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Oh”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?”

“There’s a lot more I’d like to say Draco but your dick is still out and it’s a bit distracting”

“Oh sorry” Draco tucked himself in and pulled a face at the stickiness he felt, he’d have to shower and wash those bottoms as soon as possible.

“So now what?”

“What do you mean so now what?” Draco asked, looking back up to find Harry staring at him again.

“What do we do now?”

“That’s just the first question rephrased!”

Harry just smiled before he snickered and stood up, he crowded Draco’s space. “Want to take a shower with me?”

Draco stared into green eyes, he knew what Harry was offering. A continuation, of just the sex or something more Draco didn’t know. But he did know he wasn’t going to miss the chance to get Harry in the shower.

“Yeah”.

 


End file.
